The present invention relates to an apparatus for treating human body with variable magnetic fields.
As it is known, human body, when subjected to an external magnetic field, can be considered to be constituted by ordered substructures which, from the point of view of magnetic induction, can be para-dia-ferro-antiferromagnetic.
A multiplicity of molecular aggregates are dispersed in the body; among these, the paramagnetic ones dispersed in glassy matrices are described in scientific literature where the behavior thereof is assumed to be illustrated.
These aggregates, an example of which is europium sulfide, are not in the condition of achieving from the point of view of the alignment of their xe2x80x9cmolecular spinsxe2x80x9d with external magnetic fields, i.e. the minimum energy condition, and show abnormal behaviors with respect to common paramagnetic materials.
These molecular aggregates are known in the art as xe2x80x9cspin glassesxe2x80x9d and in them owing to complex reasons magnetic susceptibility differs from that in accordance with Curie""s law which describes variations in the susceptibility of a paramagnetic material as a function of the temperature.
As a matter of fact, for xe2x80x9cspin glassesxe2x80x9d below a temperature t(g), which is characteristic for each species, the magnetic moments of the material can no longer follow the variations of the applied magnetic field, whereas at temperatures higher than t(g) the susceptibility curves rejoin the curve extrapolated according to Curie""s law.
The susceptibility value of tested samples is at its maximum at the temperature t(g) and if the applied field decreases in this interval the maximums become sharper.
Accordingly, it will be noted that at one well-defined temperature all the magnetic moments should cease to respond to variations of the magnetic field, this behavior being similar to cooperative behaviors typical of phase transitions.
An interesting characteristic of xe2x80x9cspin glassesxe2x80x9d is that below temperature t(g) the value of magnetic susceptibility becomes stabilized owing to fluctuation-dissipation processes due to processes exchange of kinetic energy between a system and the medium in which it is immersed, according to many states of equilibrium corresponding to energy levels very close to each other, which cannot be described individually but define a precise topological structure of the space which can be defined mathematically as xe2x80x9cultrametricxe2x80x9d, because it is similar in configuration to a family tree.
Moreover, one can state that the multiple states of equilibrium mentioned above can be associated with general characteristics concerning other parameters of static-dynamic equilibrium regarding the entire matrix of the specimen system and these states can be considered essentially as xe2x80x9cassociative memoriesxe2x80x9d, i.e. regarding the systemic evolution of an object being considered.
In particular, this static-dynamic equilibrium is associated with precise values of resonance of the xe2x80x9cmolecular spinsxe2x80x9d of the subsets that constitute the entire system xe2x80x9cversusxe2x80x9d external magnetic fields characterized in terms of intensity, frequency and shape.
Assuming that parts of living beings behave like xe2x80x9cspin glassesxe2x80x9d at a xe2x80x9cmagnetic freezingxe2x80x9d temperature of about 37xc2x0 C., it is possible to make the effectiveness of variable magnetic fields known as E.L.F., i.e. fields characterized by low intensity (up to a few Gauss) and low frequency (of the order of ten Hertz) to correspond to the xe2x80x9cspinxe2x80x9d resonances induced on the biological complexes that constitute the body, which have the effect of modifying even permanently the ongoing physiological processes.
In this respect, E.L.F. fields can interact with body homeostasis, defined as a dynamically characterized sum of organic actions suitable for the preservation of life with respect to both external events for a living subject (color, sounds, lights, etc.) and internal events (aging, present or past diseases, etc.), these actions inherently fluctuating according to rhythms known as xe2x80x9cCircadianxe2x80x9d.
In view of these premises, apparatus for treating human body with magnetic fields are currently widely used and essentially merely irradiate the human body with E.L.F. magnetic fields, assuming simplistically that this can lead to beneficial effects without, however, having objective evidence that such effects are developing or that the applied magnetic fields are the most suitable for a given person in order to achieve the best results.
The aim of the present invention is thus to provide an apparatus for treating the human body with variable magnetic fields which allows treatments to be made which are diversified for each person and for each situation, while identifying which magnetic fields are the most appropriate and detecting any development of the beneficial effects during treatment.
Within the scope of the above aim, consequent primary object is to provide an apparatus arranged to perform both treatments of a standardized type on the base of any information gathered from the literature concerning average behaviors of individuals in different situations and personalized treatments for each individual.
Another important object is to provide an apparatus which can be controlled by a computer.
This aim, these objects and others which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by an apparatus for treating the human body with variable magnetic fields, characterized in that it comprises:
at least one electric waveform generator to be connected, through a cable, to Helmholtz coils known per se (to be moved close to a person to be treated) which produce low-intensity, low-frequency variable magnetic fields (known as E.L.F.);
at least one impedance meter having electrode terminals to be applied to the person to evaluate the effectiveness of the waves of said generator;
at least one electronic processing unit for controlling said at least one waveform generator as a function of the measurements of said at least one impedance meter and of memory parameters stored in said processing unit.
Advantageously, at least one SMART CARD reader with an EEPROM memory can be provided for transmitting personal parameters concerning previous treatment sessions or parameters deemed at the outset more suitable for a person to be treated to said at least one processing unit.